


MMOM 28 - Talking

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg has a voice like sex and Gustav is not one to be left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 28 - Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Sorry, still running a day behind (I hope to catch up this evening).

 **Title:** MMOM 28 - Talking  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Georg/Gustav  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking  
 **Summary:** Georg has a voice like sex and Gustav is not one to be left behind.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 2,156  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Gustav walked up behind Georg and listened to his friend smoozing the two women standing in front of him. There was no doubt about it, Georg had a very sexy voice and knew exactly how to use it. If Gustav had been the jealous type he would have grabbed Georg by the arm and dragged him away, because he had absolutely no doubt that if the next word out of Georg's mouth was 'jump' the two women's responses would be 'how high'. They were really quite lucky he wasn't a boyfriend from hell or there would have been a horrible scene.

As it was, he stood there for a while, invisible thanks to the blanket of Georg's charm and enjoyed listening to his other half's lovely timbre. Of course what very few people realised, because he tended to play the strong silent type, was that when he felt like it, his voice could be more effective than a handful of Viagra.

"Excuse me, ladies," he interrupted as the conversation came to a natural pause, "I believe these are yours."

He had decided to go to the bar while Georg was doing his thing and had returned with drinks for all of them. Both women looked a little shell shocked as he handed them the concoctions, but it had little to do with the drinks. He had pitched his voice at the level he only usually used inside the bedroom and he was quite pleased with the overall effect. Just to prove that he could be as devastating as any of the others in the band, he then used his secret, secret weapon; he smiled at them.

"That is so cheating," Georg whispered in his ear.

Gustav gave his boyfriend a patented 'I'm innocent I have no idea what you mean' look and handed him his drink. Then they spent the next ten minutes trying to see who could talk one of their companions into fits of ecstasy first. Gustav scored himself points when he saw Georg surreptitiously rearranging himself so that the hard on Georg was now sporting didn't show too badly. He was only half hard himself, which had to count for something.

The game probably would have gone on longer if Tom hadn't come and dragged them away. They had an early start in the morning and even though the party was in their hotel they were under strict instructions not to stay too long. Given that they were all tired from a very long day, it wasn't actually too hard to comply and they piled into a lift as security put themselves between them and any fans that thought it might be fun to try and hitch a ride.

"I'm sure the brunette you were talking to actually went off," Bill commented with a grin as they leant against the sides of the lift and waited for it to head upwards.

"Let me guess, Georg was doing the voice thing again," Tom said in an almost disinterested tone.

Georg's voice and his ability to use it was something of a joke among them ever since it had been discovered. Gustav had been a fan ever since he had first heard it, but he'd only had the guts to finally admit it a couple of months previously. He had been rather surprised to find that Georg was willing to give a relationship a go when he had finally confessed.

"It wasn't just me," Georg said, smiling broadly.

"They were tag teaming," Bill agreed.

If there was one thing you could guarantee, it was that Bill would know everything that went on at a party. Gustav actually had no idea how Bill managed it, but there was something about their lead singer which meant Bill seemed to be made for smoozing. If you wanted to know what the third group from the right next to the bar had been talking about all evening, Bill could have told you. It was kind of freaky, but a fact you just had to accept when around Bill.

"Well that explains it then," Tom commented, just as the doors opened on their floor.

"Don’t stay up too late having sex," Bill said cheerfully was they exited the lift as a group, "David will kill us all if you two can't stay awake tomorrow."

Gustav found himself smiling despite himself; when Bill had had a drink or two their lead singer had all the tact of a tactical, nuclear warhead when talking to friends.

"I wish you'd stop living vicariously through other people's love lives and get one of your own," he heard Tom say as the twins began striding off down the hallway.

The pair both had very long legs and far too much energy for Gustav to bother keeping up, so he and Georg followed at their own pace.

"I'll get a love life when I find someone to love," was Bill's response that drifted down the corridor.

It was not an unusual conversation to hear between the twins and Gustav doubted it would ever change until the day Bill was swept off his feet by a beautiful damsel or possibly a knight in shining armour; he wasn't quite sure which way Bill would eventually go. Bill wasn't gay, but Gustav wasn't sure his friend was entirely straight either. He pondered the subject for about the thousandth time as he opened his door.

"Bill so needs to get laid," Georg said as they walked into the hotel room.

"He will," Gustav said in a thoughtful tone, "when he's ready. Just be ready to have a little talk if he falls for a guy, because you know he's going to come to you or me for advice."

"Y'know I've never seen myself as a sex therapist," Georg replied with a laugh, "I'm more of a doer than a talker."

It didn't come as much of a shock when Gustav found himself being pushed up against the wall. Georg was anything but subtle. If he had known how much passion Georg kept locked behind the smouldering looks, he might have been brave enough to try for something a little earlier. The kiss was almost bruising in its force.

"We can't ... have ..." he tried to be the sensible one, "sex."

Georg stopped almost instantly looking confused and disappointed.

"Why?" was the almost petulant question.

"Because we're doing walkabouts all day tomorrow," he replied, "which kind of implies being able to walk."

They were still new at the whole sex thing and encounters had consequences, at least for him because, so far, he was the bottom. There was no way he was spending the next day walking around and sitting in the van with a sore arse. The pleasure was always worth the discomfort, but only to a point.

"Don't even try the puppy eyes," he warned as Georg's expression changed; "I can withstand Bill's so you have no chance."

Georg pouted, actually pouted and Gustav couldn't help grinning; the only one of them who could really pull off a pout was Bill.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you out with this though," he relented, sliding his hand down Georg's front and over the prominent bulge in his companion's jeans.

The pout vanished in a second, which was great because it wasn't a good look on Georg and Gustav decided that deserved another kiss. He leaned away from the wall and captured Georg's mouth with his own while squeezing gently on the package below his hand. The main reason they had to be careful when having sex was that Georg was very well endowed, something that always made him smile, because it was all his territory now.

"You know, when you smile like that into a kiss, it can be scary," Georg commented as they broke apart.

"Just enjoying what's mine," Gustav replied, giving Georg another squeeze just to make his point.

He might have been the bottom in this relationship, well until he could coax Georg into trying things the other way round, but that didn't mean Georg was in charge. He grabbed a loop of Georg's jeans and dragged his companion across the room to the bed, pushing Georg down and climbing on top.

"Just lie back and enjoy," he said in his sexiest tone, "I'm feeling generous."

Georg groaned.

"Just keep talking like that," Georg said, "and I'll be fine."

So Gustav did keep talking. It never seemed to matter to Georg what he said, just as long as he kept his voice deep and sexy, so he launched into something he'd read on the internet the day before about drum kits. There were no complaints as he started to undress Georg.

It took him all of a minute to completely strip Georg, for once throwing the clothes in the general direction of the arm chair rather than worrying about where they actually landed. He liked his room tidy, but he was much more interested in his very well built bassist lying sprawled on the bed than anything in the room. It took him an even shorter time to discard his own clothes and then he climbed back on top of Georg. Hands came up to try and touch him and he batted them away.

"I said lie back and enjoy," he instructed, adding just a little bit of command to his voice.

"Ooh, I love it when you’re forceful," Georg said in a playful manner, but given the way Gustav felt his boyfriend's cock jump against him, Georg really did like it.

"How's this for forceful?" he asked, taking hold of Georg's cock and pumping it hard.

Georg's hips actually lifted off the bed, even with him on top; Gustav was impressed.

"Responsive tonight," he commented and did it again to see what would happen.

"You've been ... talking ... me," Georg seemed to be having trouble forming words, "into a ... frenzy for ... the past twenty ... minutes. What did ... you ... expect?"

Until that point he hadn't been quite sure what way to go, but, as he realised quite how little it would take to send Georg over the edge, he decided that hard and fast was the best approach. He positioned himself beside Georg so that he was lying flush with his boyfriend's hip. The pressure on his own erection was very much welcome and then he leaned in, catching one nipple with his teeth as he stroked Georg with his hand. He knew it wouldn't take all that long, but he didn't want it to be over too soon either, so he only stroked Georg's cock lightly.

"Nghhh, are you trying to kill me?" Georg asked in one explosive rush.

"Only le petit mort," Gustav replied, rubbing himself against Georg in slow circles before going back to playing with the nipple with his tongue.

Georg had very sensitive nipples and he had every intention of driving Georg insane before he finally let Georg go off. So he played. It was fun and arousing to encourage moans and groans out of his lover and Georg was completely at his mercy. The friction of rubbing against Georg was wonderful for keeping himself very much in the game and when he felt the familiar tightness in his balls he knew it was time to go up a gear.

"Oh my god," Georg said loudly as he changed his grip and began pumping hard again.

He could feel his lover shaking.

"Come for me now," he said, voice low, sexy and commanding and to his delight it actually worked.

Georg thrust upwards, bucking into his hand over and over, shuddering and gasping and he felt the familiar feeling rising in his own body. As he watched Georg literally writhing in his grip, that was all it took and he felt his own body go into delicious spasms. He felt arms going round him as he shook and it was as if they were clinging to each other to keep themselves grounded. It took quite a while for Gustav to be able to even begin to relax and he finally relaxed into Georg's embrace feeling sated and happy.

"You're far too good at that," Georg said, sounding lethargic and satisfied.

"I have very good reason to be," he replied, wondering absently how long it would be before he stuck to the duvet.

There was silence for a while.

"You're not going all mushy on me are you?" Georg asked in an almost worried tone.

That made Gustav laugh; Georg was really quite demonstrative about their relationship when in private, but talking about it seemed to scare him. This amused Gustav no end, especially since Georg seemed to like his voice so much.

"Now would I do that?" he asked, looking up at Georg and giving his lover the wide eyed stare.

Georg actually looked nervous for a few seconds until he began laughing at his lover at which point Georg seemed to catch on.

**The End**


End file.
